The disclosure may be used as a guided system setup process. For example, it may be used by consumers of a connected personal care device, such as, for instance, a tooth brush, a hair removal device or the like, in connection with a mobile device, such as, for instance, a smartphone, a mobile camera or the like. The personal care device may communicate with the mobile device via a wireless connection, for example via Bluetooth. The mobile device runs an application that connects to the personal care device.
Such a system is described in EP15184240.8, which exemplarily mentions a smartphone in connection with a toothbrush. The present invention may, for instance, be used for the system described in EP15184240.8, for example in order to provide a guided system setup process for a brushing position determination for power toothbrushes. The system which is described as an example in EP15184240.8 is exemplarily depicted in FIG. 14. Said system comprises a power toothbrush 1401 with an integrated 3D acceleration sensor 1402 and a wireless Bluetooth radio interface, a smartphone 1403, a smartphone holder 1404 to affix the phone 1403 to a bathroom mirror 1405 and a smartphone application. The smartphone application connects to the power toothbrush 1401, receives sensor data 1406 from the toothbrush 1401, gathers video frames 1407 from the smartphone's built-in front camera 1408 and processes these data streams.
Also the processing is described in EP15184240.8. The processing contains the determination of a brushed position, based on the result of the processed sensor data 1406 from the brush 1401 and the processed image data 1407 from the front camera 1404. Finally, both results are fused mathematically to get the most accurate, precise and stable brushing position information.
The system described in EP15184240.8 requires certain cooperation from the consumers 1409 in order to work properly. It may consist, according to an example, of a connected power toothbrush 1401, a smartphone 1403, a mobile application, a smartphone holder 1404 with a suction cup and the user 1409 himself.
All components need to be arranged in certain positions. These are the positions the algorithms of the system have been trained with. Only if all components are arranged correctly, the gathered sensor data can be processed properly.
Thus, it is desired to improve the usability of existing systems for a user when using said systems.